


The Best Part of Waking Up

by mitslits



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: I have No Excuse, M/M, yeah i hartwin'ed it, you know that folger's commercial?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the infamous Folger's commercial. There is coffee and Hartwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> BRING ALL YOUR JUDGEMENT HERE, I DESERVE IT

Eggsy waits impatiently by the window for the taxi he knows is coming. Harry promised to be home for Christmas and if he isn’t Eggsy is going to fly to West Africa himself just so he can kill him. He pulls the robe he’s wearing (Harry’s red one, because it still smells a little bit like him and he’s been gone for _months_ ) a bit tighter around himself to stave off the chill radiating from the glass. “Come on, Harry, where are you?” he mutters.

He doesn’t have long to wait before a black cab pulls up to the house. Eggsy sucks in a breath, hardly daring to hope even though he knows there isn’t anyone else it can be. 

Sure enough it’s Harry unfolding himself from the cab, moving around to the trunk to dig out what little luggage he has. Kingsman isn’t big on packing heavy. Suitcase in hand, he reaches out for the doorbell as the cab takes off. 

Before his finger can even reach the bell the door is flying open and he blinks, taken aback by Eggsy’s sudden appearance. He drags his eyes up and down his body, taking in the fact that he’s dressed in his robe and one corner of his mouth edges up into a smirk. “I must have the wrong house,” he says lightly. 

Eggsy just rolls his eyes, stepping to one side to let him in. “Yeah, keep talkin’ like that an’ I’ll just leave you out there.” 

Chuckling, Harry moves inside, grateful for the warmth and the absolute feeling of _home_ that washes over him. He can already feel himself relaxing, the tension from the long mission dissolving away in the face of a smiling, bright-eyed Eggsy and the pervasive aroma of coffee. 

Eggsy’s fingers brush against Harry’s as he reaches to take the suitcase from him, setting it off to one side. Almost as soon as he puts it down he turns back to him, pulling him into a hug. “I missed you,” he breathes, burying his face in his chest, fingers clutching at his back like he’s afraid he’ll just disappear if he lets go. 

Harry’s arms encircle him, head bending over his as his hand cards gently through his hair. They stand like that for a brief moment before Eggsy pulls away, grinning up at him and moving off towards the kitchen. “I waited up all night for you, you know,” he says over his shoulder. 

Shrugging one shoulder, Harry follows after him. “It’s a long way from West Africa,” he reminds him, inhaling appreciatively. The last time he had a decent cup of coffee was before he went away and the craving is kicking in full force.

Eggsy hops up on the counter as Harry moves around the kitchen, grabbing a mug and the coffeepot. His feet dangle and he kicks them gently back and forth, giving Harry a sheepish grin when the older agent looks over at him. 

Harry takes a moment to savor his first sip, a contented sigh escaping his lips. “I brought you something,” he says, digging into the pockets of the coat he’s wearing and bringing out a small, neatly-wrapped box topped with a silver bow. 

Eggsy accepts the package, turns it over once or twice as Harry takes another sip of his coffee. Casually, he plucks the ribbon off, reaching over to stick it on Harry’s chest and grinning over at him. “You’re my present this year.”

One of Harry’s eyebrows edges upwards but he doesn’t take the ribbon off. “That’s nice, Eggsy, but you really should open it,” he tells him. 

Smile fading as his expression turns more towards confused, Eggsy tears away the wrapping paper, freezing once he sees what it is. “You’ve gotta be shittin’ me,” he breathes. But it appears Harry is not, in fact, shitting him since when he looks back up the man is bent down on one knee, mug abandoned on the counter. 

Harry reaches out to take Eggsy’s free hand in his, sandwiching it between both of his own. “I did some thinking while I was away,” he says, voice soft. “And I want this. I want _you_ , Eggsy. If you’ll have me.” 

For a second Eggsy is speechless, jaw hanging open slightly. Then he reaches down, grabs a fistful of Harry’s shirt and hauls him up, dragging him between his legs and hooking them around his hips. “Of course I’ll have you,” he says, holding up his hand. 

Harry takes the ring from him, moving to slip it onto his finger, but Eggsy jerks his hand back, smirking wickedly. 

“ _If_ ,” he says, “you’ll have me on this counter, right now.”

Harry’s hand flashes out, catching Eggsy’s hand and slipping the ring on in one deft motion. “Of course. You’ll just have to unwrap me first.”


End file.
